The memory of a dead Rocket, Part one
by Pseudolus Blackwolf
Summary: It's about Jesse(From Team Rocket)'s life after James is killed in a Car crash, it's shippy. I made it G, since there is not much of a mention of death, but there is a mention, so you might not want certain people to read it. If you read it before August


The memory of a dead Rocket. 

As she walked down the road, in Cerulean City, she thought of the past. This was the road in which that car crash had claimed the life of her partner, James. She wished that she'd have just told him that she loved him earlier than a moment before he died. She remembered it well. They had had an argument in their camp. James angrily took the Jeep, and decided to drive around a bit to let of his anger. Jesse had sat down, and turned on the TV. after watching the news, looking for a mention of themselves, she saw a mention of the Jeep being crashed. Jesse grabbed Meowth and ran towards the scene, where she had found James, about 3 feet away from the Jeep. 

"I love you... Jesse" James said weakly. 

"I love you too, James" Jesse replied. She hoped that he would live through this. She noticed that not a single Medic was helping James out. "Will someone come over here and help him???!!!!" She yelled. Not a single person noticed. She realized that the R they wore on their shirts was worth more to these people, than James' life. She grabbed him, and brought him to the hospital. 

"Sorry, we don't treat Team Rocket members." the person at the desk had said. 

"It doesn't matter if he's a member of Team Rocket! Doesn't his life matter more than that to someone other than ME????" She yelled. Some security guards came and kicked her out of the hospital. She found a spot on the ground and laid James down. 

"No one will help you" she told him. 

"I know" James said weakly, and then died. 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jesse screamed very loudly. She decided that she would quit Team Rocket, and become a pokemon Trainer in his memory. She took Weezing and Victreebel, and sent them out. She then told them what had happened, and what she was going to do. They decided to let Jesse train them. Jesse went back to the camp, and got out her lap-top computer. She dialed onto the internet and e-mailed the Boss. In the e-mail, she told the Boss what had happened and what she was going to do. She then went to the bank to withdraw all of the money from their joint bank account. In the account, there was $5,000 more than there was supposed to be. She found out that the Boss had transferred that to their account in an odd show of kindness. She walked to Pewter City, and found the pokemon gym. Oddly enough, Brock was there. 

"What are you doing here, Rocket?" he demanded. 

"I am no longer a member of Team Rocket. I'd like to challenge you for a badge!" She said, boldly. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'll battle you anyway though." he replied. He threw a pokeball, and out of it came a Golem. Jesse thought for a minute, and decided to use Victreebel. 

"Victreebel, GO!" She yelled, while throwing the pokeball. Out of it came Victreebel. "Use Solar Beam!" she instructed it. It started to take in energy. 

"Golem, Defensive curl!" Brock instructed his Golem. He was clearly trying to get Golem ready for the powerful blast. Victreebel sent out a burst of Solar Energy, and the Golem's defensive curl didn't help. Golem fainted. "Onix, go!" He yelled while throwing another pokeball, and returning Golem to it's pokeball. 

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" Jesse instructed. Victreebel used the attack, and caused Onix to faint too. She had thought that those were Brock's only pokemon, but she was wrong. 

"Rydon! GO!" he yelled while throwing it's pokeball and returning Onix to it's pokeball. 

"Victreebel, Vine Whip" Jesse yelled. Victreebel used Vine Whip, but it didn't even touch Rydon. 

"Rydon, use... EARTHQUAKE" he yelled. Rydon used the attack, making Victreebel faint. 

"Victreebel, return!" she said as putting it back into it's pokeball. She thought for a moment. She had no Pokemon that were good in this situation. Suddenly, Arbok's pokeball shook. "Arbok, GO!" she yelled while throwing the pokeball. Arbok came out of it's pokeball. 

"Rydon, Rock throw!" Brock instructed. Rydon used the attack, but Arbok dodged each rock. 

"Arbok, DIG!" she instructed. Arbok went underground. 

"Rydon, Harden!" Brock instructed. Rydon hardened, but when Arbok came up from underground and hit it hard, it was sent flying. "You've somehow earned the Bolder Badge, Jesse" he said while handing her the badge. 

"'Dats our first Badge!" Meowth said, while dancing around. Jesse returned Arbok to it's pokeball, and headed towards the pokemon center. 

"Hello, did you just win a badge at the Gym? A lot of trainers are having trouble there, these days." Nurse Joy said, while collecting Jesse's pokemon. She healed them, and gave them back. Jesse left the pokemon center, and fond a bench to sit down at. She thought of the time when she was in Team Rocket. It has only been a year since she last saw the Twerps, but they seemed to be extremely strong. Suddenly, a Charmander ran in front of her, it's trainer running behind it. She decided to go to Pallet Town, and see if she could get the standard things for a begining trainer. She walked there. She walked up to Professor Oak's Lab. 

"It's Team Rocket!" A familiar voice said. Jesse looked at the person who said it, and sure enough, it was the Leader of the Twerp Brigade, Ash. 

"I quit Team Rocket. I'm now just a pokemon trainer." she said. 

"Yeah, right. Your probably just trying to steal all of Professor Oak's pokemon." 

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to get a starter pokemon" she said. Ash obviosly didn't beleive her, so she continued on. Ash followed her, and stood right in front of her. When she tried to pass, he wouldn't let her. This got her very angry. "Out of my way!" she said, annoyed. 

"No, I'm not letting you any farther." He replied. 

"I'm not trying to steal anything! Stop acting like a Brat!" She said. 

"You have to be trying to steal something! You're a member of Team Rocket!" he said. 

"I told you that I quit!" she said enraged. She then Slapped him, hard. Then, while Ash was standing there, confused, she continued on. She managed to get to Professor Oak's lab. 

"hello, how may I help you?" Professor Oak said. 

"I need a starter pokemon." she said. A few seconds later, Ash busted into the Lab. 

"Don't give her anything, she's part of Team Rocket!" he said. 

"I told you that I quit! Why doesn't anyone ever beleive me????!!!!" She said, enraged. She then left. She walked back to Cerulean City, and walked down the Road where the Car Crash had happened. 

(Authors Note: We are now at what was happening at the beginning of the Fan-fic) 


End file.
